


Fame and Fortuna

by chumimiista



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Inappropriate Use of Familiars, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-DMC 5, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top V (Devil May Cry), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumimiista/pseuds/chumimiista
Summary: A lovely name for a lovely piece of lingerie. The boys pass by a sex shop on one of their patrols, and, well, V gets an idea into Nero's head. With Valentine's Day quickly approaching, Nero couldn't figure a more appropriate time to indulge in something new.V/Nero, bottom!Nero & top!V, praise kink, crossdressing, light dom/subHappy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Nero & V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	Fame and Fortuna

**Author's Note:**

> Is it hot in here??? No? Just Nero and V fucking? That's what I thought. Okay, so, I don't wanna make this too long:
> 
> Lingerie in this fic is based on [this](https://www.fashionnova.com/collections/lingerie-sets/products/fame-and-fortune-4-piece-satin-set-red) and lube is based on [this](https://www.amazon.com/JO-Flavored-Lubricant-Chocolate-Fragrance/dp/B003156QH2?th=1). Most reviews said that particular lube tastes more like pure sugar paste than chocolate but also kinda like chocolate??? So I went with it lmao.
> 
> I haven't written smut in a minute, but I remember how boring writing anal prep is, so I skipped it intentionally. Idc if the lack of realism turns you off. Click out then. LMAO. OKAY ANYWAY, I HOPE Y'ALL LIKE THIS!!!! PLEASE ENJOY :) HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!!!
> 
> ( ONE MORE THING, do y'all like what I did with the fic title???? Ya get it?? Huehuehue. The lingerie is called fame and fortune but I was like HMMMMM Fortuna, like where Nero is from.... >:3 )

_“What, you want me to buy you a matching set?”_

_“On the contrary.” V bit his lip cutely, reaching out toward the glass. A crimson colored garment in particular caught his attention, and he smiled at Nero with a mischievous look in his eyes. “I’d prefer to buy a matching set for you.”_

One cold day in January during their midday patrol, they passed by a sex shop in the dingier part of Red Grave City. Above the dildo décor and flavored lube bottles stood two mannequins, both male, both dressed in _very_ different styles. Nero was already flustered when he realized it was a gay sex shop but seeing one mannequin dressed in black leather straps and holding a whip next to the other, which was trussed up in crimson red lingerie, made him feel a certain type of way.

Which was what got him into this whole situation, anyhow. He shivered at the look in V’s eye that day because he knew what he wanted, and damned if Nero didn’t want it too. But it was new territory. He’d never dressed up for anyone before, certainly not _that_ way!

It didn’t take much to convince himself to buy it, though. They’d had sex before, always quick and intense given the recent demon infestations taking up much of their free time, but things were starting to calm down right at the beginning of February. Perfect timing for Valentine’s Day.

He took one last look in the bathroom mirror. Damn, he did look kind of good in this. The top was a little tight around his wide back and the connecting choker was _actually_ choking him, but only a little. He thought V might like the sight of his neck being squeezed, so he kept it on despite the temptation to unhook it. Discomfort was worth it for exciting his lover.

Nero readjusted the lace panties, made sure the ribbon on the corset was tied into a pretty enough bow, and that the garter belts would hold. His meaty thighs stretched out the stockings so much they looked like a lighter red color than the rest of his outfit.

“Where, oh, where, has my little devil gone?”

V’s deep voice sent shivers down Nero’s spine. He unlocked the bathroom door and opened it, leaning against the frame as he tilted his head. Nero grinned. “Hot and ready, just like you ordered.”

He watched excitedly as V’s mouth parted just slightly, seeing those eyes take in all that his presentation had to offer. The red bralette stretched over his pecs, leaving only a bit of open space in the cups; green eyes followed the line of his choker down between his cleavage, pausing to admire where it connected to a loosely-laced cinched waist. V licked his lips, gazing even lower. Nero’s stomach dropped. He shifted his weight and leaned against the open door, arching his back as his arms reached up into a stretch.

“See somethin’ you like, Mr. Poetry?”

Something sharp cracked on his ass, making him yelp. “Don’t call me that again, or I won’t be as gentle,” V warned.

“Are you kidding me? You used Shadow just ‘cause I called you Mr. Poetry?”

Another crack. Nero bit his lip and moaned.

“My poor little devil doesn’t know when to quit,” he teased. “Come, let me kiss it better.”

Nero laughed under his breath and walked slowly over to where V sat on an old wooden chair. He was tempted to sit down on his lap and take what he wanted, but Nero sensed V had something else in mind; and he was very, _very_ eager to follow V’s instruction. He leaned down close to his ear, whispering, “How do you want me, baby?”

V hummed pleasantly, ordering Nero to bend over in front of him. He’d barely started to lean forward before V grabbed his ass, squeezing, teasing closer and closer to his hole with his thumbs as he kneaded into the skin. Nero hissed as the heel of V’s palm pressed into a welt left by Shadow, soon replaced by his lips with a gentle kiss. Nero moaned quite loudly.

“Good boy,” V said. “Let me hear you and you’ll be rewarded greatly.” Nero’s cock twitched at his praise. V kissed the shrinking welts some more until they were all but gone, then grazed his teeth along the ghosting remains.

“Oh, _V_.” Nero gripped tightly onto his knees to keep his body steady, eyes closed as he felt V’s mouth biting and marking and lapping closer and closer until he felt the string of his panties push aside and a tongue circle around his entrance. Nero whimpered, shaking uncontrollably.

“This is not an ideal position,” V mumbled, his breath hot against Nero’s skin. “You may move to the bed.”

Nero stood up too fast, stumbling with a head rush as he fell onto the bed behind them. He pushed up on his hands and knees, wiggling his backside impatiently. “Please?” he added.

“How can I say no when you asked so nicely?”

V spread apart Nero’s cheeks and pressed his tongue into the tight hole, consumed by the shameless moans echoing off the walls of the room. His tongue darted in and out, stopping every few seconds to lick over Nero’s twitching entrance with the flat of it, all just to hear him groan animalistically. The devil inside him was _needy_ , sucking in more of V’s tongue as it gradually loosened. “V, god, _yes_ , please! Fuck! I want more!”

_Crack!_

“Ooh…”

“My little devil is such a masochist,” V said, sucking a dark mark on Nero’s lower back. “We’ll have to test your endurance next time.”

Nero shuddered. “Please, V, I can’t wait,” he begged.

“Then you better turn around and use your mouth.”

Nero turned around to face V, smirking as he went in for a kiss. Tongues and teeth connected and drew out desperate moans from both men, Nero blushing when he remembered that V was just eating his ass. It didn’t matter that much to him though, it was fucking hot. “I have another surprise for you,” Nero said, climbing off the bed in a rush. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed something from his jeans pocket, tossing it to V who had leaned back against the headboard.

“Chocolate delight?”

“Dunno if Vergil had any memories from Valentine’s Day, but giving chocolates is tradition. So…” Nero knelt on the edge of the bed and lowered his head between V’s legs, nuzzling his thigh. “Will you give me chocolate, V?”

“Well, you are my valentine, aren’t you?” V teased, squirting the flavored lube into his hands and coating his long cock with it. Nero purred as he watched V stroke himself slowly, knowing just how much it affected his lover. V moaned softly. “Be a good boy and lick every last drop.”

Nero didn’t need to be told twice, hooking his arms under V’s thighs as he licked up from the base to the tip. He pulled his lover further down the bed, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock before sucking on it. The lube tasted way too sweet, but the chocolate flavor was there; good enough. Nero sighed around V’s length, bobbing his head up and down at a leisurely pace, only ever taking him halfway in his mouth. He knew V liked the slow edging, could feel it in the way his fingers dug into his shoulders and by the sound of his moans growing louder and desperate. He _loved_ when V moved those fingers to the back of his neck, pressing, a silent beg followed by the stroking of his hair telling him he was doing such a good job.

Nero whimpered as he took more of V’s cock in his mouth, choking deliciously. The chocolate flavor had gone, the Valentine’s-themed lube no longer important as he desperately sucked and slurped, urged on by the heavy breathing of his frail lover. A sudden blackness wrapped around his chest and neck, pulling him off. Nero gasped for breath with rosy cheeks, a little perturbed by the fact that V had once again called upon Shadow.

“I’ll have you now,” V growled, pushing Nero onto his back with Shadow before the darkness disappeared. He pushed down his pants and patted Nero’s thigh to get him to lift his legs, then slowly poked his cock against Nero’s tight hole. Nero threw his head back; he knew they normally prepared better but fuck if he wasn’t turned on by V just going for it.

With both hands he held his knees against his chest, biting his lip for good measure as they locked eyes. V smiled ever so lovingly, reaching for the lube to coat himself in a thick layer. “Don’t worry,” he breathed. “I’ll be gentle.”

When he pushed inside it was anything _but_ gentle, but oh, fuck, it burned so _good_. Nero hissed, tension bringing his shoulders up to his ears, barely able to hear V’s calming words as he pressed all the way in. “Good boy,” he cooed, “You’re such an obedient little devil, _my_ devil.” He called Nero _his_ and that made him moan softly.

“V, please,” he said. “I want you so bad, _please_.”

“As you wish.”

V rested his hands on the contracting muscles of Nero’s abs and pulled out, slamming back in as hard as he could. They were already both so close, the friction too tempting, too hot. Nero’s cock rubbed harshly against the lace but it only excited him more, the pain and hurt making his length throb so much he begged to be touched. But V couldn’t move all that fast and his arms were already shaking with fatigue.

“Baby, let me ride you,” Nero said. V slowed down and leaned forward, kissing Nero deeply as he rocked their hips back and forth.

Nero took that as permission and let go of his legs to roll their bodies until V lay breathless and beautiful beneath him. Nero glossed over the saliva on his lips, still tasting V’s mouth on him and moaned, holding onto the headboard as he bounced up and down on his lover’s cock. All he could do was whine and gasp, their eyes barely able to stay open as they got lost in each other’s bodies. But Nero wanted to drink in the little twitches of V’s cheeks and admire the way his puffy lips parted when heavenly moans and lascivious sighs escaped his throat. He didn’t need to tell V that he was close or beg him to touch him as his hand had already wrapped around Nero’s thick cock, stroking him in perfect time with his thrusts.

“V, _yes_ , there,” he gasped. “I’m gonna come, baby, come with me.”

“Yes – _ah_ , Nero! So tight, can’t hold it…”

Nero’s back arched as he leaned closer, rolling his hips with a desperate cry. He came all over V’s hand and the crimson corset, unleashing a low, drawn-out moan as he felt V’s cock swell inside and fill him with cum. He slowed his movements, still rocking them lazily until he was satisfyingly full. After they caught their breath, he lifted off of V’s limp cock and lay next to him, panting.

He wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand, suddenly feeling too hot. Too moist. Nero was stuck in the afterglow and with a quick glance at his lover, he saw that V was, too.

“That was _amazing_ ,” he said. V chuckled.

“I must agree.” V closed his eyes. His tattooed chest rose and fell in a calming manner, so calming that Nero thought he’d fallen asleep until he spoke again. “Are you…”

Nero lifted his head as V trailed off. “Am I what?” he asked.

“Are you going to keep that?”

V purposely turned his head away. Nero grinned, taking V’s chin between his fingers and forcing him to look at him. “Look at you, cute and shy all of a sudden! Just a few minutes ago you were giving orders so easily.”

“I will call upon Shadow again, if I must.”

“Nah, I’m just teasing. Save that for the next time. And yes, of course I’m keeping it, do you know how fuckin’ expensive lingerie is?”

“Given that I _stole_ the only clothing that I own, I don’t have a clue.”

“Well, it was pretty damn pricey for such little fabric. So yeah. I’m keepin’ it. Also, ‘cause, you know. You seemed to really like it.”

V pushed up onto his elbow, eyes raking over the sullied lingerie clinging to Nero’s sweat-soaked body. “Yes,” he said thoughtfully. He reached out with his forefinger, grazing over Nero’s exposed nipple. His lover shivered at the touch, and V smiled. “This lingerie suits you well. I’ll buy you another set, after our next mission, that is.”

Nero was about to ask what V meant until he heard the tell-tale sound of a phone ringing downstairs. With their luck and Dante out of town on a bigger mission, it was a miracle they’d even had time to be intimate!

Nero shook his head and made to get up, but V pulled him in for one more kiss. This one was slow, open mouthed but less desperate, full of passion and something more. Nero gazed into those deep green eyes and smiled.

“You know,” he said, grabbing his jeans from the bathroom, “Maybe next time I’ll wear this under my clothes, and if you fight well, then hey! It’ll be my turn to reward you.”

V laughed into his hand, still vaguely smelling the chocolate lube they’d used earlier. His body was drained from their encounter, but Nero’s promise ignited a new vigor within him.

As he slipped into his pants and put on his coat, V knew the only two words he had to say to make Nero’s knees buckle were, “Good boy.”


End file.
